Two Girls One Fanfic
by Not Any Ordinary Psycho
Summary: This is a montage of deleted sex-scenes from Stalemated by Bob the Flying Monkey. She rejected it, but I didn't want it to go to waste, so I'm posting it here for your enjoyment, you sick, sick perverts.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a deleted sex-scene from my significant other's thiefshipping story. However, she rejected it since it contained "graphic material that does not at all mesh with the atmosphere of MY story" as she so put it. I wasn't exactly sure what she was getting at, but I live by the motto 'waste not want not', which I also don't understand. This doesn't at all go with my usual MO, and it's not a full story. It's simply a sex scene, and a damn good one at that.**

* * *

Then Bakura slid his hot pink cock into the Egyptian's f-hole, all of which Marik had the pleasure of watching once he'd turned his head 180 degrees to peer over his shoulder.

"Oh slide it into me, Fluffy! Go all the way! YES!"

"Marik, I haven't gotten it in yet. Your succulent f***hole is too small for my big dick. I'm going to have to stretch it out."

"I will accept this responsibility," Marik replied, promptly shoving his fingers into his anus and releasing a loud yelp of pain. "Dammit that hurts!"

"No pain, no gain, tan cheeks. Perhaps if I give it a little juice, the process will go smoother." That said, the Brit tucked his head between his knees and gave a soft lick to his lover's butthole.

"Oh yes! Douse my rectum in your delicious kitten-juices. Take advantage of all of me!"

Bakura delve deeper into the hole with his fat red tongue, exploring its tight, pouty depths until he feared he might cum before they were ready. "No more foreplay. It's time for some real action." And Bakura shoved his monstrous, throbbing dick into Marik's ass, relishing in the accompanying spasms that rocked their bodies, the pleasurable after-taste of Egyptian asshole in the back of his throat. And when he knew he could contain it no longer, he released his cum and urine and desire into his lover's sex-hole.

"Damn that was amazing," Marik rasped, throbbing with the satisfaction of a well-deserved screwing.

"Want a taste of yourself?" Bakura smirked before plunging his tongue into the cavities of Marik's face, starting with his nose, his ears, eyes, and ending with his mouth.

"Damn I am amazing with my sexy-ass taste and everything."

And then they cam all over each other until they were so moist with their own juices that they formed a cocoon around themselves and remained glued together until the author blew chunks and decided to chop them into little bits. Then she left without cleaning up the mess.

The End


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is another deleted sex scene I did for the inevitable death scene. Bob asked me to keep this under wraps until she'd uploaded that part of the story, but since she's decided I'm not as important as her darling fanfics, I've decided to post this chapter anyway. Suck it. **

* * *

The heart monitor hooked up to Bakura persisted with its ominous, steady _BEEP BEEP BEEP_! It was driving me insane, so I tore it from his flesh with my teeth.

"Marik, what the bloody hell!" he demanded, coughing and vomiting blood all over the place. This compounded with the shrill blare of the heart monitor going berserk got my blood pumping real nice, and I tackled him full-force, pinning him on the hospital cot as he struggled to breathe.

"I WANT YOU!" I roared, tearing his gown from his emaciated body before tearing my own clothes off. I began humping him, smearing the blood and stomach acid and chunks of partially-digested food all over his white sheets.

"Marik no, Marik stop," Bakura protested, but then the lust and desire overwhelmed him, and he clawed my back, shredding the tan flesh with his thick, kitten-like claws. "Yes! Yes! YES!"

And we screwed like we had nothing to lose, which we didn't because he was about to die anyway. And at last we came on each other, our dicks like fire hoses spewing the entire room with our love-juices. And I laid down on top of him because I was so exhausted from the sex.

Bakura tried weakly to push me off, but gave up after a minute. I fell asleep on his chest. I remember dreaming about eating a kedah and singing song parodies with Bakura, but they were really stupid and didn't make sense at all ever.

The next morning, when I woke up, Bakura was dead, and I cried really hard until I realized I had morning wood. I screwed his corpse one last time, our final, tearful goodbye, and then I tried to flush him down the toilet. But I kept his hair, and now I wear it when I feel lonely. I stroke my head and pretend it's him, and I purr like he used to. Sometimes I even talk to the hair as if Bakura were still alive and attached to it and could talk back. Then I throw it across the room when he doesn't. But I always hug him and apologize and pet him and tell him I love him. Bakura shall live on in my heart forever more.


End file.
